Typically, a fishing spinning reel includes a reel unit, a rotor rotatably provided in a front portion of the reel unit, and a spool provided so as to be movable in a front-rear direction in synchronization with rotary movement of the rotor and holding a fishing line wound thereon via the rotor.
One example of known fishing spinning reel is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2017-108719 (“the '719 Publication”). The fishing spinning reel of the '719 Publication includes a body constituting a reel unit, a circular side opening portion having a bearing member mounted thereto, and a rear opening portion receiving at least a part of a spool reciprocation device and covered by a cover member.
The cover member is mounted on the rear opening portion with a seal member interposed between the cover member and an opening end surface contacting with the body. Thus, moisture and dust are prevented from entering the body.
In the fishing spinning reel of the '719 Publication, the seal member is interposed between an end surface of the cover member and a rear surface of the body so as to be exposed to the outside. Therefore, the seal member is exposed to the outside air and an external load, which may cause deterioration and damage in a harsh environment of fishing spots.